jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
CASIOPEA
|label = Alfa Records Polydor Records POINEER LDC/GENEON ENTERTAINMENT Pony Canyon HATS UNLIMITED |years = 1977 - 2006 2012 - Present |website = Official Websie |genre = Jazz-Fusion, New Music/City Pop }} (カシオペア), also known as CASIOPEA 3rd, is a Japanese instrumental jazz-fusion band. Members Current *Noro Issei (野呂一生; Guitar) *Naruse Yoshihiro (鳴瀬喜博; Keyboard) *Ohtaka Kiyomi (大高清美; Bass) *Jinbo Akira (神保彰; Drums) (Supporting Member) Former *Mukaiya Minoru (向谷実; Keyboard) *Sakurai Tetsuo (櫻井哲夫; Bass) *Sasaki Takashi (佐々木隆; Drums) *Hiyama Masaaki (日山正明; Drums) *Kumagai Noriaki (熊谷徳明; Drums) Discography Albums= Studio Albums *1979.05.25 CASIOPEA *1979.11.25 SUPER FLIGHT *1980.04.21 THUNDER LIVE *1980.11.21 MAKE UP CITY *1981.04.21 EYES OF THE MIND *1981.10.21 Cross Point *1982.12.16 4×4 FOUR BY FOUR *1983.04.23 Photographs *1983.11.30 Jive Jive *1984.10.25 Down Upbeat *1985.09.10 HALLE *1986.09.10 SUN SUN *1987.09.01 PLATINUM *1988.04.25 EUPHONY *1990.06.25 The Party AUDIO STACK *1991.05.25 FULL COLORS *1992.05.25 active *1995.05.19 Freshness *1996.09.20 Flowers *1997.09.03 Light and Shadows *1998.09.18 Be *1999.05.19 MATERIAL *2000.06.14 Bitter Sweet *2001.07.11 MAIN GATE *2002.07.17 INSPIRE *2003.07.02 PLACES *2004.11.25 MARBLE *2005.12.21 SIGNAL *2013.11.20 TA・MA・TE・BOX *2015.04.22 A・SO・BO *2016.07.27 I・BU・KI *2018.07.18 A・KA・RI Self-Cover Album *1994.12.16 ASIAN DREAMER Remix Albums *1991.05.21 CASIOPEA IN THE '90S THE TAAVI MOTE REMIX *1993.02.21 CASIOPEA-RECALL CUTS U.K.REMIX Live Albums *1982.05.21 Mint Jams *1985.12.21 CASIOPEA LIVE *1987.07.10 CASIOPEA PERFECT LIVE Ⅱ *1988.11.25 CASIOPEA WORLD LIVE '88 *1992.08.25 WE WANT MORE *1994.03.23 MADE IN MELBOURNE *1994.12.21 FINE LIVE ANTHOLOGY *1995.10.25 FINE 2 LIVE ANTHOLOGY *2000.02.23 20th *2004.09.23 CASIOPEA VS THE SQUARE LIVE *2005.02.25 GIG 25 *2006.06.28 Best Live Selections〜GROOVE & PASSION *2013.04.17 LIVE LIFTOFF 2012 *2013.08.21 CASIOPEA recorded LIVE and BEST〜Early Alfa Years *2014.07.16 TA・MA・TE・BOX TOUR〜CASIOPEA 35th Anniversary LIVE CD *2016.03.16 A・SO・N・DA〜LIVE CD Best Hits Albums *1984.04.25 The Soundgraphy *1986.06.25 Landing to Summer *1987.09.01 FUNKY SOUND BOMBERS *1987.11.28 CASIOPEA TWIN BEST VOL.1 (カシオペア ツイン・ベストVOL.1) *1987.11.28 CASIOPEA TWIN BEST VOL.2 (カシオペア ツイン・ベストVOL.2) *1990.09.11 Ketteihan Casiopea Best Selection (決定版 カシオペア ベストセレクション) *1990.06.01 THE LAST MEMBERS *1990.10.25 CASIOPEA BEST OF BEST *1991.12.21 Memory *1996.08.25 CASIOPEA AND JIMSAKU *1993.05.25 AGURI SUZUKI selected for F-1 *1996.05.25 Schedir *1999.06.23 Casiopea Best Selection *2001.12.19 CASIOPEA“SINGLE”COLLECTION *2004.06.12 CASIOPEA GOLDEN☆BEST *2006.06.28 Best Studio Selections〜GENTLE & MELLOW *2009.10.14 BEST OF CASIOPEA -Alfa Collection- *2009.10.14 LIVING ON A FEELING〜CASIOPEA Night Selection *2011.05.18 CASIOPEA GOLDEN☆BEST〜Pony Canyon Years *2011.12.21 Super Best Casiopea *2012.04.25 ULTIMATE BEST〜Early Alfa Years *2013.10.16 The Premium Best Casiopea *2017.07.19 VESTIGE -40th HISTORY ALBUM- |-| Singles= Singles *1979.05.25 I LOVE NEW YORK *1984.03.01 THE SOUNDGRAPHY *1985.01.25 ZOOM/DOWN UPBEAT *1985.08.25 HALLE *1986.08.25 SUN *1987.11.10 SOMETHING'S WRONG “CHANGE IT” *1988.04.25 BAYSIDE EXPRESS *1990.11.25 SPLENDOR *1993.05.21 GLORY *1994.05.25 TAKE COURAGE *1997.08.20 Golden Waves |-| Others= Compilation *1983.06.25 AIR SKIP CASIOPEA "On The American FM Wave" *2004.01.28 CASIOPEA LIVE & MORE *2007.11.07 CASIOPEA Plays Guitar MINUS ONE BITTER SWEET *2007.11.07 CASIOPEA Plays Guitar MINUS ONE MARBLE *2007.11.07 CASIOPEA+Sync DNA Plays Guitar MINUS ONE SIGNAL CD-BOX *2001.12.12 Limited Editional Collectors BOX *2009.05.27 CASIOPEA Debut 30th Anniversary Legend of CASIOPEA External Links *Official Websie *Official Twitter *Official YouTube Category:Bands Category:Co-ed Bands Category:Jazz Category:New Music Category:Polydor Records Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:1977 Band Formations Category:1979 Debuts Category:4 Member Band Formations Category:4 Member Bands Category:CASIOPEA